soul meets body
by the pharoah
Summary: love knows not of what it does. :ten snippets of ten pairings drawn from a hat: :crack, not crack, het, not het:


Author's Note: A list of small little paragraphs/sentences on pairings randomly pulled from a hat. Almost literally. It's actually a box. Haha.

**xxXXxx  
**soul meets body**  
xxXXxx**

**TifaSora**

His friends were all about short skirts and caked on make up and breasts, big ones. Sora wasn't about that thought, he would tell them. But when he walked in with made up, small-skirted, _big_-breasted Tifa, he was labeled the luckiest guy on earth.

And the most untrustworthy.

**YuffieAxel**

Peanut Butter and grapes don't mix. Pasta and lemons don't mix. And a pyro-maniac and a hyper-active ninja that's always "Let me see it, let me hold it, let me show you how it's done" definitely don't mix.

But they don't listen even after they are limbs wrapped around each other and eyes watching their house burn to the ground.

**LarxeneRoxas**

Number 13. Her favorite number. And she'd make sure her favorite would be the most fun to break.

She threw him against the wall and prepared to pin him but instead he summoned his Keyblades and crossed them in her face. And she laughed and laughed.

And when she dug her Kunai into his skin he didn't scream, didn't flinch but stared and stared and stared and he is the only one who had really taken the whole "Nobodies don't feel" to the extreme.

**KairiSephiroth**He's alike a villain and when he has his spider fingers wrapped around her tiny throat and shows her just how long his _sword_ is she asks him, "oh why are you like this?"

And when he drops and she's coughing and spluttering and crying he christens the land with the point of his sword and leans down, face to face, eyes to eyes, mouth to mou--

"Why not?"

**SoraKairi**When he comes back, when they all come back to their island, Sora looks at her. Why are his eyes so sad when they're _together _and asks, "What's it like to be free?"

Free? He hadn't been free for 2 years, constantly a slave to the Keyblade.

"Your about to know." And she grabs his hand and kisses him.

It's true; you can't put a price on freedom.

**NamineTidus**

They grow up together as no ones. They hold hands but no one sees. They laugh but no one hears. They love but no one cares.

And when they are older, Namine is someone with boys in love, girls envious, and when she smiles everyone looks.

Tidus sits and when he cries no one sees. When he screams no one hears. When he dies no one cares.

**MarluxiaAerith**

No one likes flowers anymore; she sighed and wandered the streets of Radiant Gardens, basket on her arm and a façade on her face.

"Flower?" She asked as a stranger with pink hair and violet eyes walked by. He stopped and turned to her, "Maybe for a wife?" She took a rose from the basket and held it towards him. "A girlfriend or just someone who caught your eye?" He smiled and paid her, taking the rose in his large fingers.

"The last one."

And he handed it right back to her with a charismatic smile.

**PenceRoxas**

He likes food.

Roxas works for a fast food joint.

He likes Roxas.

And Pence tries his hardest not to bite _too _hard when he kisses Roxas' French-fry lips.

**RikuMegara**

"How are you able to be down here in the underworld?"

Riku asked her, that girl Megara, with the pointed lips and the slinky hips and the fingers that are spindly and yet oh god how would that feel on _him_?

"Well I let myself fall in love and got suckered into a deal with the Devil." She smirked, not at all fazed and instead she slinked up to him, placing her palms on exposed hip bones. "And now I'm stuck down here with The Joker." She smirked and cupped his chin. "And a Jack."

**RikuSoraKairi**

Riku doesn't like to share. So he laughs and smirks and acts all charming and such and draws Sora towards him like a moth to the flame. It's so passionate, it's so _hot_, oooh and its so Riku and its so Sora. And it's not Kairi.

And Kairi loves and when she loves she gives her all. So she acts hurt and defenseless and bats those long lashes and he runs like a puppy, tongue hanging out and all. And they don't do _that_, not yet but instead their fingers are together and their bodies are together and their lips are together. And _they _are together. Where's Riku?

And Sora, Sora just wishes he remembers that French word for three-some.

--

a/n: I like these. and of course I had to have the classic RikuSoraKairi as the last one. Anyways hope you enjoyed these. I may add more. Anyways please review.


End file.
